Sentimentos finalmente revelados
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: James troca o seu primeiro beijo com Lily. Ela dá-lhe uma estalada, apesar de ter gostado, e muito, do beijo. O que será que acontece de seguida?


**Pronto, eu tinha que fazer uma fic James P./ Lily Evans. **

**Sinceramente adorei escreve-la. Passa-se no último ano dos dois em Hogwarts. **

**Como estou com muita boa vontade ( xD ) dedico a todas as pessoas que a lerem!**

**Espero que gostem e … REVIEW! :P**

**leniita CC **

* * *

- Pará de falar mal do Severus, James! Ele não te fez mal nenhum! - berrava Lily Evans em frente ao Grande Salão

- Não sei como é que te consegues dar com ele! - berrava também James Potter

- Olha apesar de tudo ele é boa pessoa!

- Boa pessoa? É claro que é! - disse James com sarcasmo – Uma vez chamou-te Sangue de Lama! Como podes ver é muito boa pessoa!

- Olha James! Eu pensava, sinceramente, que estavas mais maduro neste último ano em Hogwarts, mas afinal não! E podes esquecer, não vou voltar a sair contigo!

James não conseguiu resistir, gostava de a ver zangada, e beijou-a apaixonadamente. Lily ficou surpreendida e a fúria passou-lhe e correspondeu ao beijo tão apaixonadamente quanto James.

Apesar daquelas discussões, amavam-se, apesar de não querem admitir.

Lily descolou os seus lábios dos de James e deu-lhe uma estalada. James esfregou a cara e Lily apontou-lhe o dedo e gritou:

- Nunca mais te atrevas a fazer isso outra vez! - correu a Grande Escadaria acima e entrou na sala comum de Gryffindor.

Sentou-se no sofá a frente da lareira e sorriu. Sorriu porque tinha gostado do beijo. Sorriu porque agora tinha toda acerteza que o amava.

- Ui que estás toda sorridente - comentou Sirius enquanto comia uma bolacha. - o que aconteceu?

- Nada Padfoot. - disse ainda sorrindo e desviando os olhos para a lareira

- Oh, conta-me lá. - naquele momento entra James na Sala Comum ainda com a marca da chapada na cara.

Lily levantou-se e o seu sorriso desvaneceu-se. Não porque queria, mas porque não queria dar parte fraca.

- Vou dormir. Boa noite Sirius.

- Anh... Boa noite Lily – disse Sirius sem perceber nada

Quando Lily entrou no dormitório Sirius perguntou a James:

- O que é que lhe fizeste, meu?

- Beijei-a. - disse James sorrindo

- E ela deu-te uma estalada. - continuo Sirius – mas olha que antes de tu chegares, ela estava com grande sorriso na cara.

James abriu os olhos com a surpresa.

- Asério?

- Asério Prongs.

* * *

Tinha acabado as aulas de Poções e Lily dirigiu-se rapidamente a Sala Comum de Gryffindor para não se ter de cruzar com James. Entrou no dormitório e colocou os livros sobre a cama e no momento em que estava para sair da sala comum entra James, Sirius, Peter e Remus. Ela volta costas e foge novamente para o dormitório. Mas que raio é que ela estava a fazer? Ela não era rapariga de fugir?

- Lily, espera! - exclamou James.

Ela parou no cimo das escadas e voltou-se para ele. Reacção que James não esperava.

- Nós... nós vamos … vamos... - disse Remus pedindo ajuda a Sirius com o olhar.

- Vamos ali a cima e já voltamos. - completou Sirius com um sorriso que também Peter e Remus compartilhavam.

Quando eles desapareceram de vista, Lily desceu as escadas e perguntou com um olhar mau humorado:

- O que é que queres James?

- Falar contigo, sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

- Para mim não aconteceu nada ontem. Ah! Tirando a parte de te armes em fanfarrão e me beijares.

- Eu não me armei em fanfarrão! Eu estou completamente apaixonado por ti Lily! - as palavras saíram com um comboio de alta velocidade. Já a muito tempo que as queria dizer.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Aquilo era tudo menos o que ela estava a espera mas tudo o que ela queria ouvir.

James agarrou Lily nos ombros e olhou-a bem nos olhos e disse-lhe:

- Se... se não sentires o mesmo por mim eu deixo-te em paz apesar de não querer , mas tens de me dizer.

Lily corou e baixou a cabeça. Como é que era possível resistir-lhe?

- James eu... - levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos – eu … eu também estou completamente apaixonada por ti! - suspirou- Pronto já disse estás contente?

James esboçou um largo sorriso e Lily fez o mesmo.

- Muito contente. - beijou-a mais apaixonadamente do que tinha feito no dia anterior. Lily fez o mesmo.

Quando os seus lábios se separaram Lily sorriu-lhe e disse:

- É mesmo um idiota James... Mas és o meu idiota. - corou – Gosto muito de ti.

- E tu és a minha ruiva. - aproximou os seus lábios do ouvido dela e sussurrou – ah, e já agora, também gosto muito de ti.

Dito isto os seus lábios, uniram-se mais uma vez, para mais um apaixonado beijo.


End file.
